Amaiya
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: My name is Amaiya Hyuga. I'm the heiress. It's nice to meet you.I am going to start writing about all my adventures and all about the friends I met along the way. I hope you Like my story!


**Author note: So I got this idea from another story. Stick all of your bad qualities in one character. Well that's what I'm doing.**

**Here are the qualities I'm using:**

**Quiet most of the time.**

**Follower- easily goes along with almost anything.**

**Lazy.**

**Procrastinator.**

**Hidden.**

**Now here are some good qualities I will use so we don't have a Quiet nobody:**

**Loyal to friends.**

**Smart.**

**Advanced.**

**Kind to most people.**

**Strong.**

**Ok? If not then to bad for you~!**

**Here is some chara info:**

**Name: formally Rose. Now: Amaiya Hyuga.**

**Appearance: Pale lavender eyes. Raven black hair. Pale flawless skin.**

**Family: Father: Hiashi Hyuga**

**Sibling(s): Hinata Hyuga, little twin sister.**

**Now onto our story:**

Hello! As you should know since you clicked on this story, I have been reborn.

Never want to go through that again!

Let me fill you in on the events that have happened this year.

I became the child of Hiashi Hyuga. I am the heiress now. Therefore, Hinata doesn't have to deal with mean daddy! Yay!

I got to meet Neji-nii. He liked me better than Hinata 'cause I could walk and play with him.

I'm saving my first words for a very long time.

I've decided not to talk to anyone until I can talk really well.

I've started learning to use chakra 'Cause dad thinks I'm a protégée.

We have a meeting for all the clans in a couple months. I'm thinking about starting to talk there. I really want to meet Itachi and Sasuke.

Dad will be so mad that I will make friends with an Uchiha. I can't wait!

That's what's been happening this year. Not too much, after all, I'm still only one.

**Year two: All clan's meeting/lunch.**

**Amaiya POV**

Dad carried Hinata while I walked beside mom.

We were on the way to the Nara compound where the annual clan meeting for every clan head and their families meet.

When we arrived we walked through the gates.

Dad Put Hinata down and walked over to the other clan heads and their heirs. I followed.

"You're late Hiashi-dono." Nara-sama told him.

"I apologize. My youngest was nervous about coming." He apologized.

"Is this your eldest?" Uchiha-sama asked.

Father nodded.

"Introduce yourself." Dad told me.

I stepped forward.

"My name is Amaiya Hyuga. It's an honor to meet you all." I said as I bowed.

I straightened and looked to my dad.

He looked shocked.

"She can talk really well for an almost two year old." Yamanaka-sama said.

"This was her first time talking. She has not said a word to anyone until now." Mother said as she approached.

Everyone was in shock.

"That's quite a little protégée you have on your hands Hiashi-dono." Hokage-sama said as he approached.

"Yes. I plan on enrolling her in the academy next month." He told him.

"I refuse." I stated.

He glared at me and I glared right back.

"I refuse to go. I want to be with my own age group." I told him.

"You will enter the academy. We will not waste your talent." He said.

"Then I will fail every class until my age group starts. I will become the class clown and slacker and I will stop training with you." I told him.

His glare intensified.

"I could always start training Hinata to be heiress instead." He told me.

"Iie. You leave my little sister out of this." I told him.

If looks could kill, we would both be dead.

"Then you will join the academy." He said.

I simply nodded.

"I'm going to go make sure Imouto is ok. I bid you all a good day." I told everyone with a bow.

I walked off to the other kids who were playing.

Hinata was sitting with Yamanaka-sama's daughter picking flowers.

I decided not to disturb them.

I found a tree and walked up it using chakra until I reached the top branch where I sat down.

A few minutes later I felt the branch shake.

I opened one of my eyes and saw Itachi Uchiha standing on the branch.

"That wasn't a very good reaction. I could have been an enemy." He said.

I closed my eye again and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"You would be a very stupid enemy to sneak into a meeting that all the clan heads are at. It would be suicide." I told him.

"Hn." He replied.

I was happy I was meeting him but I was so mad at me dad right now.

"You changed your mind about going to the academy pretty quickly." He stated.

"He threatened to start training Hinata, who can barely walk, to be a ninja. I won't allow it. She is too young." I told him.

"And you're not? I started training at age three. Was that too young as well?" he asked.

"Yes I am too young but in order for him to not start training Hinata I have to. And three is too young too. After all…. We are only human. We break and bleed if pushed too far." I told him.

I opened my eyes. He was sitting down next to me.

"You have a headband. What rank are you?" I asked.

"Genin." He told me.

"I see. It looks like I will be joining you soon then." I told him.

He gave me a confused look.

"I have already technically finished the academy. I just have failed to inform… anyone." I told him.

"How do you hide the fact that you finished the academy so young?" he asked.

"I asked for a private test by the hokage. He agreed and we decided to keep it a secret." I told him.

"Why did you want to be tested at this age?" he asked.

"Because I needed to know how advanced for my age I was. So I could downplay my achievements." I told him.

"Was this really your first time talking?"

"Yup. I haven't said a single word to anyone. I wanted to annoy my parents to death that they couldn't get me to talk when Hina-chan had already started to talk." I told him.

We both let out a laugh.

There was a poof and right under us was an ANBU.

"Hello ANBU-san." I said.

"So the mute talks?" he kinda asked.

"Mute? Who the heck is telling people I'm a mute?!" I said.

"Chill out! It was a joke!" he said.

"Which one are you here for?" Itachi asked.

It was either him or me.

"Both actually. Hokage-sama wants to talk to the both of you. He just left the meeting so you will be able to meet him at his tower." He told us.

"Do you know what he wants us for?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, I think you might want to cover your hair. It's very recognizable ANBU-san." I told him.

He let out a laugh and nodded.

I had met Hatake Kakashi about a month ago.

Mom had taken Hina shopping for dresses and dragged me along and I got lost in the crowd.

I saw Kakashi-san walking along so I stopped in front of him.

He looked down and saw me looking at him.

'Why do you wear a mask?' I signed to him.

I had learned ANBU sign language.

"How do you know ANBU sign language?" he asked.

I put a finger over my lips.

'It's a secret.' I told him.

'But, you didn't answer my question. Why do you wear a mask?' I asked again.

He sighed.

"It's a secret." He said.

"Where's your mom? Are you lost?" he asked.

'Mom's buying dresses for Hina-chan.' I signed with a disgusted face.

'And yes. I am lost. But maybe it was a good thing. I met you didn't I?' I signed to him.

He chuckled.

"I guess it is."

'You're a ninja?' I signed.

He nodded.

'Cool.' I signed.

"Do you want to be a ninja?" he asked.

I shook my head.

'No, but I have to be one.' I told him.

"Why?"

'Because if I don't then dad will start training my little sister to be the heiress instead of me. I don't want her to go through that.'

"You're the Hyuga heiress?" he half asked.

'Unfortunately.' I told him.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you…." He trailed off.

'Amaiya.'

"Amaiya."

'My name is Amaiya Hyuga. It's nice to meet you.' I told him.

And that is how me had met.

We both nodded,

Before setting off to the hokage's office.


End file.
